


Lunch Break

by allyourbase



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourbase/pseuds/allyourbase
Summary: Daniel begs Sean to take a lunch break. When Sean refuses, Daniel uses his power to entice him to stop. But it's not telekinesis he uses.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lunch Break

“Hey, made you a sandwich,” Daniel said, stepping into the threshold of the garage. 

“You can just leave it on the shelf, thanks.” Sean’s wrench clanged against some metal beneath the car. 

Daniel brushed away some other wrenches, wires, and bars to make space on the shelf. None of those tools ever made much sense to him. But that wasn’t his job in their little family anyway. It was Sean’s. His job was to protect them and help them escape if they ever needed to. 

“It’s after one,” Daniel pleaded, fingering the other wrenches that hung on pegs drilled into the wall. It reminded him of their dad’s garage. 

Sean let out a disgruntled sigh. “I know, but the owner will be here to pick her up in two hours.”

Daniel walked over to where Sean lay, his back on a creeper wheeled beneath the car so that only his bottom half was revealed. If he wanted to, he could just use his power to pull Sean out, force him to eat that way. But he had a better idea. He knelt and placed the palm of his hand firmly between Sean’s legs. 

“H-hey!” Sean groaned. 

But Daniel knew from years of practice that his motions were just how Sean liked it.

“D-Daniel, dude, I have to finish this in two hours. Remember the first rule?”

“Finish? I can help you with that.” Daniel quickened the thrusting of his palm, feeling Sean grow harder beneath his grasp.

The wrench fell to ground with a clang out of Daniel’s view.

“Shit. You’re going to make me -” Sean expelled a deep sigh. Daniel loved it when his moans interrupted his speech. He loved anything his brother did that was involuntary, especially when he pressed himself against his length. It was proof that he was in total control, even without the use of his power.

Forcing himself to catch his breath, Sean started his sentence again, “You’re going to make me fuck this up.”

“You could get that done in like an hour. I just wanted you to take a break to eat.”

Sean buckled his knees up, drawing himself out from under the car, wiping his hands on an oily rag. Daniel withdrew his hand. “Yeah, now I gotta go jack off thanks to you. That’ll eat up my time.”

“I could do that for you,” Daniel said, “while you eat.”

“Where’s the sandwich?”

Daniel used his power to bring it over to him. 

“Thanks,” Sean said, catching it. He laughed. “How am I going to repay you?”

Daniel smirked. “Take a five-minute break in the bedroom?”

They walked in, Daniel following Sean as Sean placed the plate of food on his bed and unbuckled his belt. He sat on the edge and took a bite of the sandwich Daniel made for him while Daniel knelt down in front of the bed and lowered Sean’s khaki’s and boxers. He leaned in and licked the tip. Sean was already hard from Daniel having rubbed him. 

Sean took another bite of his sandwich and ruffled Daniel’s messy brown hair. “Thanks, _enano_.”

Daniel released his lips from his shaft. “For what?” He smirked.

Sean laughed. “Both.” Sean leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “I’ll do you later, promise.”

Daniel pressed Sean’s tip to the underside of his tongue, and Sean let out a heavy breath. “Get up here.” Sean lifted his brother onto the bed, brushed the half-eaten sandwich aside and then rolled on top of the little wolf. He pressed his hard length between Daniel’s legs and pulsed up and down. Daniel lifted Sean’s wolf T-shirt and pressed his hands against his hard stomach then down his fur until he gradually tightened his grip around Sean’s length and began sliding his loosely closed hand up and down, his pinky finger teasing the tip of the skin. 

Sean was pulsing his hand against Daniel’s drawstring sweatpants, and he soon made his way into them, found his hardened length and cupped and palmed it until it felt as warm as he judged his own to be. 

“F-fuck,” said Daniel, loosening his grip around Sean, then turning his head on the bed and screwing his eyes shut. 

Sean quickly reached for the drawer of their night table, but too late, four streaming spurts had already graced Sean’s palm, beading along the side of Daniel’s legs. “S-shit,” said Daniel, out of breath, “I tried to wait you out.”

“You can,” Sean spoke through his moans, “help me now, _enano_.”

Daniel lifted himself, ignoring his own cum trailing down his legs, and pushed Sean down beneath him. 

Sean let out a breath of air from deep within his chest and then bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his groans. He had beat Daniel in holding out, he couldn’t lose now by being louder than him. 

Daniel cupped his mouth over Sean’s length, and Sean clenched at the sheets. Daniel released his lips for a second - just so that he could look at him, laying there, his one eye shut tight, his legs spread apart as far as they could, his mouth pressed together so hard his jaw was twitching. It was total surrender. The one time Daniel felt like he was stronger, more dominant than his brother, even if he did get off first. 

Another breathy moan. Sean let out a whispered word, “S-shit.” He always cursed when he came. Daniel had learned that from him. A steady stream exploded into Daniel’s swallowing mouth. He held his lips there, scraping his tongue along the side until he was sure there was nothing left. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with his wrist, swallowing again. 

Sean’s forearm lay over his eye, his chest rising and falling furiously, sweat beading down his forehead and torso. Sean might have held out longer, but as Daniel knelt over his brother, he felt he had won - his brother lay there, ravaged, as if he had just been devoured by a hungry wolf, while Daniel had recovered, the only scars his soiled sweatpants he’d have to peel off and throw in the wash. 

Daniel laughed. “You good, Sean?”

“Yeah, _enano_. Just - give me a minute.”

Daniel lay down next to him, curling his body around Sean. “What about the car?”

“I needed a break anyway.” 


End file.
